


Mine

by insecurity_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd Year, 3rd years left, 3rd years left already, Angst, Anime, BL, College, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, MalexMale, Nationals, Seijoh - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, Underage Sex, Volleyball, aoba johsai, hinata is a bottom, mmm, oikawa is a top, oikawa x hinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurity_chan/pseuds/insecurity_chan
Summary: No one was really sure how or when it started. But Oikawa had taken an interest in one of Karasuno’s first years.At first it was just conversations after practise matches. Soon they exchanged contact information. Later it was late night texts.At the start of Hinata’s second year in high school, and Oikawa’s first year in college, the two had decided to date after Hinata confessed his feelings to Oikawa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfiction and I'm pretty new to writing as well. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

The orange haired boy yawned as he sat in the bathtub. His mother allowed him to spend the weekend with Oikawa, thanks to Oikawa’s sweet words and pretty smile. Hinata let out another yawn and proceeded to wash himself. After the previous night, he needed a decent cleaning. After the bath the young one dried off and examined his body. Just great, one more his body was covered in hickeys and bite marks. He was definitely going to scold Oikawa. He has told him many times not to leave too many marks since he didn’t want the team to find out. Oikawa, of course, didn’t care. Marking his lover was number one of his list of daily activities. 

Hinata left the bathroom and walked to Oikawa’s dresser. He pulled open one of the drawers and took out his lover’s favourite sweater. It was a grey sweater that had an alien head on with a few stars and planets around it. it was already a bit big for Oikawa, so it fir like a mini dress on Hinata. The boy huffed softly and looked around. Did Oikawa hide his underwear again? He shook his head and just put on one of Oikawa’s boxers. It fit loosely, but it didn’t slip down too much. It didn’t matter much since the sweater covered most of the boy’s lower bits. 

“Tooru?” Hinata spoke softly as he walked into the kitchen area of Oikawa’s small apartment. He liked how cosy the place was. It wasn’t a huge apartment. It had a bathroom with a shower and bath in one, a toilet and a sink with a counter next to it. There was a small kitchen that was separated from the living area with a counter. There were two small bedrooms, too. 

Oikawa, who was currently making waffles, looked up when he heard his name. He smiled brightly at the sight of his cute lover. “Sho-kun,” he hummed out and closed the waffle iron. “Don’t you look ravishing?” He chuckled softly. The orange haired boy looked adorable in Oikawa’s sweater. One of his shoulders was visible and his hands were covered by the long sleeves. He could just eat him up. “did you sleep well, Sho-kun? How does your butt feel? Does it still hurt?”

Hinata huffed softly at the mention of his butt. Of course it still hurt. It was his first time. He was accustomed to Oikawa kissing all over his body and pleasuring him in different ways. But the previous night was the first time they actually had sex, Hinata for the first time, and Oikawa for who knows what amount. “It still hurts a bit,” Hinata said softly, unlike his usual energetic self. But it wasn’t long before the boy’s mood changed. “Are those waffles?” he perked up and went to stand next to the taller male. It was funny how Hinata hasn’t grown an inch in nearly a year. He was still as short as ever. All his teammates had gotten taller, even Nishinoya. It was unfair if you asked the orange haired boy. He was the shortest in the team, if you didn’t count one of their freshmen managers who had asked to help Yachi. 

Oikawa chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around the boy before sipping his coffee. “Yes, those are waffles. I thought I’d make your favourite.” The brunet’s looked down to his lover’s face. A twenty centimetre difference between the two sure worked on their necks. “You have volley ball practice around two, right?” Oikawa just had to make sure. If Hinata did have practice, he hoped the boy’s lower body won’t hold him back too much. 

Hinata nodded, “Yeah, I can’t wait to practice my spikes. Things feel so much different without the third years... well... previous first years.” The boy smiled slightly, popping a strawberry into his mouth. Oikawa had cut up a few pieces of fruit and had gotten out other toppings for their waffles. “I miss Daichi the most. He always bought us meat buns after practice.” He pouted slightly. Oikawa couldn’t help it as he pressed his own lips against Hinata’s pouting ones. 

“Well, I could always buy you meat buns,” Oikawa spoke after he pulled away from the kiss. Hinata had a shade of red on his cheeks. He still wasn’t used to all the sweet and gentle kisses. He was used to Oikawa being quite rough with him, actually. Even if they haven’t had sex before the previous night, Oikawa still didn’t hesitate to dominate the boy with kisses or rough touches. Hinata didn’t mind it too much, but he just had a hard time explaining it to Kageyama who always seems to be poking his nose in his personal life. 

“I don’t want you to buy me meat buns. It’s a special thing only the Karasuno volley ball club does together,” the smaller boy rubbed his eyes before climbing onto a stool and then onto the kitchen counter. He sat with his legs beneath him, per usual. Oikawa couldn’t help thinking the boy looked adorable like this. 

“Well, if I’m not allowed to buy meat buns for you, I could always buy chocolate and candy for you,” Oikawa rubbed his nose against the boy’s. He looked up as the waffle iron dinged. He opened it and carefully took the waffle out and put it on a plate. He soon put more of the batter on the waffle iron and closed it. 

Hinata shrugged slightly. “Candy is okay,” he teased the other, who still seemed taller than Hinata, even with him sitting on the counter. “But I mean, your kisses taste much better.” The boy giggled, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. It always amazed Oikawa how Hinata’s cheeks always turned a different colour each time he blushed. It was always so cute. 

Oikawa smirked and looked at the boy, “Sho-kun, don’t tease me. I’m not as sensitive as your nipples.” The taller male smirked as Hinata turned yet another shade of pink. The orange haired boy whined and covered his face. Oikawa always had to tease him like this. Hinata can’t even tease the male a bit and something about him gets brought into the conversation. 

Hinata moved his fingers to peek at Oikawa, “You’re so mean.” Hinata used one of Oikawa’s famous lines that were always directed at Iwaizumi. Oikawa only smiled and wrapped his long, slender fingers around the boy’s wrists and moved his hands away from his face. The brunet connected their lips and smiled against the younger boy’s lips. 

“That’s my line, Sho-kun,” Oikawa hummed and took the next waffle out as the waffle iron dinged. “You should start putting toppings on those two; they’re yours.” Oikawa put another bit of batter on the waffle iron and closed it. The littler male nodded and started by putting maple syrup on the waffles first, then a layer of chocolate chips. He put a whole lot of whipped cream on it and then added more maple syrup. 

The two enjoyed their breakfast together and spent their time watching a series Oikawa had discovered on Tumblr. Other than that, Hinata kept complaining about the coldness and how he wanted fur to keep himself warm, or rather feathers in his case.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata managed to get to practice on time. Oikawa had dropped him off a block away from Karasuno High School. Oikawa wanted to take him to the school, but Hinata said that his team members might end up seeing them. As much as Hinata liked Oikawa, he wasn’t ready to blurt it out to the others. It would be worse if they saw them together and started to make up their own reasons to why they were together. 

Hinata had a tiny limp in his step as he got to the club room, where the others were already gathered. Kageyama was the first to notice, “Dumbass! Did you hurt yourself again? Why are you limping?” The guys all looked up when they heard Kageyama yell at Hinata. 

Hinata huffed softly and went over to his locker to put his bag down. He was glad it was a Saturday. They got to wear whatever clothes they liked for practice since it wasn’t on a school day or during school hours. “I didn’t get hurt,” Hinata huffed softly and changed his shoes before heading to the door, “I’ll go practice serves, while I wait for you.” Hinata’s serves has gotten much better after he had started going out with the Grand King. Oikawa often coached him on weekends. Hinata was thankful for it. He could almost master a jump serve. But he hasn’t allowed any of his team mates to watch him do a jump serve yet. 

It all still felt really weird now that the former third years had left. But Ennoshita was a good captain and he kept everyone in order. Sugawara often still called Ennoshita to hear how it’s going and if the others, mostly Tanaka and Nishinoya, were listening. 

Hinata sighed and kept his jacket on. Even his arms had hickeys on! He’ll definitely get Oikawa back tonight. Oikawa was still playing volleyball in college and was doing pretty great, actually. Him and Daichi ended up going to the same college and were playing volley ball together. The only sad thing about this was that Hinata couldn’t watch Oikawa practice or Daichi would know. And then Sugawara would most likely know. And then the Karasuno volley ball club will know. So, going to one of Oikawa’s practices was a big no. But no one said he wasn’t allowed to go to his games. 

The orange haired boy smiled brightly as he got the cart with the balls out. He didn’t even get to practise any serves since Kageyama got there shortly after him. “You’re still limping, dumbass.” Kageyama looked at Hinata, “I’ll hit you if you don’t spike all the balls I toss to you.” Hinata squeaked and looked at him. So mean, Hinata whined, but didn’t say anything as him and Kageyama started to put the net up. 

Shortly after they got the net up, the other team members joined them in the gym. It’s been a few weeks since their first practise, and everyone seems to be used to each other. There were two first years. Hinata was pretty excited since of the first years are Russian. Ennoshita clapped his hands and had everyone gather around. Ukai hadn’t arrived yet. Now days he was late to Saturday practices, him and Takeda. Ennoshita gave out the basic instructions, saying that they will start with their normal jog around the court a few times before practising spikes. Nishinoya had gotten pretty good at tossing after him and Kageyama practised together with Sugawara during the vacation. 

During practice, Hinata kept struggling and limped a bit. He really regretted letting Oikawa go all out on him. Next time he’ll make the other be gentler, or they won’t be doing anything. Kageyama noticed all this limping and often yelled at Hinata, telling him that he needs to focus on practice. The orange haired boy was panting as he drank from his water bottle. At least he hadn’t missed any of Kageyama’s tosses. 

Kageyama went to sit next to Hinata, drinking some of his own water. “What happened? I know you hurt yourself. Why do you keep limping?” Hinata squeezed his water bottle. He was thankful it was one of those hard plastic bottles so he won’t crush it. Why was Kageyama being so persistent? Since when does he care about Hinata getting hurt? Kageyama huffed, “If you’re hurt you can’t play volleyball properly. You shouldn’t hurt yourself, dumbass.” Of course it has to do with volleyball. Hinata decided to just stay quiet and kept drinking his water. 

Hinata and Kageyama sat quietly as they sipped their water. “Do you want to practice your spikes more after practice with me?” Kageyama spoke softly, which was unusual. 

Hinata was a bit surprised by this. He really wanted to practise more with him, but Oikawa will be picking him up straight after practice. “I... Kageyama, I can’t today... I have plans with a friend...” Hinata didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t say that it was Oikawa. Kageyama would flip if he knew that. 

“Oh, well... you’re being sloppy, dumbass!” Kageyama tried to sound less unhappy about the situation. “You need to practice more! You just barely hit my last toss and you aren’t jumping to your fullest!” 

Hinata jumped slightly when he was being scolded. He knew he wasn’t doing his best, but being scolded by Kageyama made him realize it more. But who would be surprised, out of everyone in the team, Kageyama knows first when something’s wrong with Hinata. Not that there’s anything wrong with him. “Bakayama, shut up! I know I’m sloppy!” The orange haired boy huffed softly and stood up, “Let’s practice, okay? I can’t be sloppy, right? We have a practice match with Nekoma on Wednesday, right?” The orange haired boy smiled happily.

Kageyama smiled happily, but it looked scarier than anything else. “D-don’t smile at me like that! You’re scary!” Hinata squeaked and went to get a ball. They got Yachi to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a tad of KageHina in here. Just to make it more angsty!


	3. Chapter 3

After practice, Hinata said his goodbyes and practically ran to where he was supposed to meet up with Oikawa. The boy couldn’t wait to see his lover and was really excited. He wanted to tell Oikawa about how he spiked through Tsukishima’s block and how he easily received one of Kageyama’s jump serves. The boy was happy. He and Oikawa often talked about volleyball. It was actually how they first started to take interest in each other. 

The two had bumped into each other after Aoba Johsai beat Karasuno in the third round before the quarter finals. Hinata was pretty sour about the loss and the two ended up arguing at first. But in the end it ended with the two complimenting each other on their volleyball skills. It actually only took one compliment from Oikawa to have Hinata all smiley and happy again. The two ended talking for quite a while and exchanged phone numbers. 

After Karasuno had beaten Shiratorizawa, Oikawa went to congratulate Hinata secretly and the two decided to meet up sometime for coffee, or milkshakes in the end. They talked about volleyball for what could’ve been hours. Eventually Hinata had started talking about other things, like how his little sister always woke him up when he wanted to sleep in on weekends, or how cold it is in the mornings when he rides his bike to school. The two got along better than they did over the phone. After that, they went on several milkshake dates. 

At the end of nationals, before the school year was over, Hinata confessed to Oikawa that he liked him. It was on one of their little dates. They had gone to a festival together. They were at the top of the Ferris wheel when Hinata confessed. Both boys still remember that day like yesterday. 

“How was practice?” Oikawa smiled at the boy as Hinata buckled in. He was glad to see his little orange haired boyfriend so full of energy. Oikawa started the car and soon started to drive back to his place.

Hinata smiled, “It was really fun today.” Hinata proceeded to tell Oikawa about everything that happened. Soon the boy remembered something and playfully glared at Oikawa. “Why did you leave so many hickeys on my body? I couldn’t even take my jacket off. How am I supposed to get changed on Monday?” The boy huffed softly and crossed his arms. He had taken his jacket off by now. His wrists were littered in little love bites and so were his upper arms. 

Oikawa simply smirked and looked ahead to the road, “Is there a problem with me marking you? Aren’t you used to hiding those marks from them?” He had many times before left hickeys on Hinata’s pale skin, but not as bad as these. The previous ones had been covered for as bug bites. But these definitely do not look like bug bites. 

“You know these are very noticeable and Ennoshita will know it isn’t bug bites!” Hinata scoffed softly and looked down at his arms. “I can’t even take my jacket off because you even left hickeys on my arms. And before you only left hickeys on my upper thighs and butt...” The boy whined softly. “And maybe a few on my neck...” Hinata had become all flustered all of a sudden. It only made Oikawa smirk. Seeing his boyfriend all pink in the face was amusing, but also cute. Hinata let out a whine and covered his face. “I won’t let you see my face.” 

It wasn’t long before Oikawa parked his car in his garage at his apartment complex. “Oh, come on, Sho-kun, you look so cute with your cheeks all pink and rosy.” Oikawa leaned over and kissed the boy’s temple that hadn’t been covered by his tiny hands. “Now, let’s go inside. I bought sandwich bread and other things to put on it. So we can make homemade sandwiches for lunch.” The older boy smiled happily as he got out of the car and got the grocery bags from the trunk. Hinata followed after him after getting his bag from the backseat. The two went up the elevator and soon reached Oikawa’s apartment. 

Once they were inside and had put everything down, Oikawa pulled the younger male close and kissed him deeply. He missed the taste of the boy’s lips, even if he kissed him a while back. But this was a different kind of kiss. Oikawa slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the boy. “Why don’t we take a shower together, huh? I should clean up my little boy.” Honestly, Oikawa just wanted to see the boy naked again. But who wouldn’t, Hinata has such a beautiful body. 

Hinata was surprised by the kiss as his licked over his lips, trying to hold onto the taste of his lover’s lips. “Okay, let’s go shower...” The small boy blushed. 

Oikawa led the smaller male to his bathroom. Once they were there, he proceeded to strip the boy. Hinata did the same and helped Oikawa undress. Oikawa soon turned on the shower and waited for the water to be the correct temperature before stepping inside with his little lover. He enjoyed the height difference between the two of them. The only thing he didn’t like, or what he feared, was the fact that Hinata might accidentally see Oikawa with a double chin at some point. But it was never mentioned so Oikawa tried to ignore it. 

Oikawa got a wash cloth and put some of his body wash on it. He rubbed it in before starting to wash the smaller male’s porcelain skin. “You look beautiful today, Sho-kun.” Oikawa smiled at the boy and washed his back. He loved the sight in front of him. Hinata’s back was covered in small and big hickeys. To Oikawa, it was art, a masterpiece. The orange haired boy’s chest was decorated as well.

Once Oikawa finished washing his little lover, it was Hinata’s turn to wash the other male. Hinata always got so flustered doing this. Oikawa leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead before gently rubbing Hinata’s sides. Oikawa’s hands were rather smooth and soft. Playing a lot of volleyball often made his hands rough, that’s why he started to put cream on his hands after every game and before he goes to bed. Hinata ended up doing the same after finding out that Oikawa does it. 

The boy took his time with washing Oikawa and kept his eyes on the male’s toned chest. Oikawa sure had a nice body. He slightly envied his lover’s body and height. If only he could be this tall and this muscular. But then again, if he was, he might not be able to jump as high or do his quicks as fast. His small body always worked to his advantage. It sure worked to Oikawa’s advantage. 

Once they were both cleaned, Oikawa wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close to his chest. Hinata could feel the water running down his body as he stayed close to the other. Being embraced by Oikawa like this felt amazing and it helped him relax. “Should we get out now?” Hinata broke the comfortable silence. Oikawa nodded slowly and stepped out of the shower after he turned it off. He still had his arms wrapped around the boy. He eventually let go of Hinata and they both dried off. Hinata smelled like Oikawa since he used his body wash and shampoo. 

“Tooru, can I wear one of your shirts? And where did you put my bag with my extra clothes. I need to put on some underwear,” Hinata whined and wrapped a towel around his body, only to have Oikawa pull it off. The boy pouted as his lover picked him up, not giving a reply to his question. “Tooru, I want my underwear.” The boy whined and lightly hit his fists against Oikawa’s chest. 

Oikawa pouted slightly, “But I think you look extra sexy without underwear.” Oikawa put Hinata down on the bed and walked to his closet. The brunet bit his lip and picked out a black low cut tank top for Hinata. It would most likely be too big for the boy. “Here, you put this on, kitten.” Oikawa hummed. Hinata’s cheeks flushed a shade of red at the nickname. He took the shirt and put it on quickly. It just about covered his butt and crotch. The boy whined as Oikawa was putting on some boxers. “Fine,” Oikawa cursed under his breath and took Hinata’s bag off of the top shelf in his closet. He knew the boy won’t be able to reach it there. He went through the bag and took out white boxers, “you wear this.” Oikawa smirked. 

Hinata put on the boxers with a slight pout. He pulled the shirt down a bit more in the front. Oikawa smirked as he slipped on a similar black tank top. “Now we match,” Oikawa hummed softly. 

“But you’re not wearing white boxers,” Hinata looked at Oikawa’s pastel green boxers with alien heads on. Hinata was internally giggling at how cute it looked. Hinata shrugged it off and smiled brightly again.

The two ended up making a bit of a mess with the mayonnaise as they made chicken mayo sandwiches. The two had eaten their lunch happily and continued to watch the series from before. They were all cuddled up on Oikawa’s bed with Oikawa’s laptop in front of them. Oikawa had his arms wrapped around the small boy and was nuzzling into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short!
> 
> school started and well... things are rough

It was Wednesday, the day of the practice match. Hinata wasn’t as nervous as Kageyama thought he’d be. After all, he already went to the bathroom right after they arrived. 

Hinata was the first to serve today. He was nervous. Should he do a jump serve, the one his lover taught him? He squeaked as the whistle was blown. He did what Yamaguchi had told him at a previous game when he was supposed to serve. Take a deep breath and wait a few seconds after the whistle. It’s what had been told to Yamaguchi. The orange haired boy did that taking a deep breath. He threw the ball up in the air, a few meters up. Kageyama looked horrified. He was already planning to hit Hinata for being reckless and doing something he can’t do, at least that’s what Kageyama thought.

As Hinata ran and jumped up, he lifted his arm into the air and slammed the ball. It went straight to the other side of the court. “Out!” Yaku yelled. The short male was certain the ball would be out. Hinata landed with one knee bent and he looked up. 

The ball wasn’t out. Hinata scored a point with his first jump serve. 

Kageyama was still horrified. Horrified by how Hinata actually did that. How is that even possible? It can’t be. The raven haired boy looked at Hinata. Something seemed familiar. Kageyama just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Hinata served again. It went up this time. But Tsukishima easily blocked it and managed to slam it down. Another point. Hinata felt so good. He served again. The same thing happened as his first serve. His fourth one, sadly, was out and scored a point for Nekoma. 

The game went on for a long time. Between the first set, that Karasuno won 26-24, Kageyama went to Hinata. “Where did you learn that, Dumbass?” Kageyama’s use of the word dumbass sometimes got annoying to Hinata. “I thought it was just a lucky shot at first, but you obviously had training with someone else.”

Hinata smiled proudly, “I trained on my own.” There’s no way he’ll say he trained with someone else. If Kageyama noticed how his jump serve is similar to Oikawa’s there’ll be big problem. He’ll most likely find out.

Honestly, Hinata didn’t get why there’ll be a problem with him training with Oikawa. It wasn’t like Oikawa was still a rival to them. Oikawa is on the team with Daichi after all! And he’s even getting along with Sugawara who seems to practice with him and Daichi on weekends, in the public gym. 

Kageyama looked at him, “You’re lying. There’s no way you could learn that by yourself. How could you get that type of control over the ball? It’s like... like you got powers!” He teased. Hinata huffed and shoved him away before drinking his water. He went to tell Tsukishima how good he did at blocking and he told Tanaka how great his spikes were. Tanaka, being him, was very proud and kept saying that it’s his job as a sempai to do that. 

\---

In the end, Nekoma beat Karasuno. Hinata was pretty bummed out about it, but he was happy that he scored points for them. It made him feel better. After the game the two teams just played for fun and trained together. Hinata got Kenma to toss to him a few times before Kenma fled to play video games in the corner, hiding beneath Kuroo’s jacket, which Kuroo left for him to keep. Hinata was pretty upset but him and Lev practices with Kageyama. Kageyama synced with Lev pretty easily, which amazed Nekoma’s players.


End file.
